ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No 'Bots' About It!
“I'm bored.” Ryan groaned. “We've been driving for hours! This robotics convention better be worth it.” “Oh it’s worth it! I let you know I was the best robot builder when I was….Melody’s age.” Charles said. “Ha ha ha. Very funny. I’m still 10 at heart.” sighed Ryan. “That growth spurt is a beast. Imagine if you go to the bar and hook up with girls.” grinned Melody. “I will turn into Cannonbolt and squash you flat if you don't quit right now.” Ryan said angrily through clenched teeth. “It's so not fair!” He groaned. “There has been no hero time all day! I’m itching for some action!” “Must be a flea or you really need help. Take a break, Ryan.” said Melody. “Ryan, I must also warn you to don’t even think about messing with the robotics as Upgrade.” warned Charles. “Grandpa, what makes you think I would do such a thing?” Ryan put on an innocent act. “I’m warning you, Ryan. If I catch you as Upgrade, no more video games.” he frowned like a strict father. “Alright, alright!” Ryan said defensively, putting his hands up as if surrendering. But when they arrived at the convention-. “Bathroom.” Ryan actually did have to use the bathroom, but he also had a plan. “Grandpa may have said Upgrade was out,” he said mischievously as he activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial. “But he never said anything about Grey Matter!” BWOOSH! With a slap on the Omnitrix, he turned into his Galvan DNA sample. “Where’s Ryan?” wondered Melody. “And why bathroom now?” Grey Matter wasn't actually messing with anything at the moment, he actually wanted to be on his own for a little while. As the convention goes on, Grey matter was observing the techs and robots. “Heh, none of these primitive technologies could ever hope to stand up to the Omnimatrix.” He said to himself. He blinked. “That was weird.” He wasn't used to sounding so smart. Unfortunately the Omnitrix decided to cut the fun short. It started beeping, leaving Grey Matter at risk of being exposed as a hero! He quickly ran to hide and just in time, he reverts and no one noticed him. “Phew! That was close” he said. He emerged and turned to see-. “Giant frog!” He realized it was fake and breathed hard, his heart racing from the shock. It suddenly activated and turn and glared at Ryan. “CROAK!” it croaked mechanically. “Whoa!” Ryan gasped, impressed. It then suddenly fire its elastic tongue at him. “Whoa!!!” he exclaimed and evade it. He then back away and bumped into a man. “Watch it, boy! That Mechanimal is still under development!” he scold him “Hey.” Ryan said, offended. “It's not like I bugged it on purpose!” “Very corny, young man. Now get out! I’m a busy man!” he frowned. “Yeah, busy at being a jerk.” Ryan said. He stuck his tongue out at the frog before he walked away. This sight seemed to send the man’s already short temper sky high. “Why that brat! Rid him from my sight!” ordered the man. “CROAK!” the Mechanimal Frog jumped forward and fired his tongue at Ryan. He got ensnared and pulled toward his mouth. “What the Hell!??!?!” cringed Ryan. “You dare mock the Great Dr. Animo!?” asked Animo. “More like Dr. Anibot or something.” Ryan quipped. He quickly glanced at the Omnitrix. “Dang it, still orange.” He whispered to himself. “I didn't even do that much!” The teen yelled. And it wasn't even directed at you!” “You’re just like all the rest!! Now that’s the last straw!! GO MECHANIMAL!!!” he ordered and all robotic animals become alives and began to rampagae. “RUN!!” screamed everyone. Melody searched around for Ryan. “Ryan? Where are you?” she asked. “As for you, you shall be grind to ashes!” grinned Animo as the frog is about to eat him. The Omnitrix detected danger and glowed brown, transforming Ryan into a Tetramand. “Four Arms! ALRIGHT!!” grinned Four Arms as he karate chop the tongue off, he then grabbed the broken tongue and slammed him overhead. “What!? How did you change?! Who are you!! That watch! Who made it? No one is superior then Dr. Animo!!” argued Animo. “That's a long story.” Four Arms said. “The short answer is-.” He punched the frog, leaving dents in it. “-Doesn't matter, cause I'm not telling you anything Dr. Robocreep!” “It’s Dr. Animo!!!” yelled Animo as Mechanimal Frog stood up and jumped at Four Arms but he caught him, lift up and slammed him down, destroying it. He turn to find Animo missing. “Where did he go??” wondered Four Arms. “Ry--Four Arms, did you activate the robots??!” scold Melody as she slapped his arm, which it actually hurt. “Ow!!! I didn’t do anything! That Animo jerk just lost a screw and sic everyone with Mechanimal. Hey, that really rolls off the tongue.” smiled Four Arms. “Well, come on! Let’s find Grandpa and help everyone to--” “You two do that! I’ll find Animo and put him in his place!” frowned Four Arms as he punched his palms twice. “In fact, you might even say i’m gonna XLR8 to find him!” Four Arms reached up to his right shoulder and pressed the Omnitrix symbol. BWOOSH! He turned into XLR8 and zoomed off. “WHAAAAT!! Did you just Alien Jump!? How did you Alien Jump!?” asked Melody but he’s gone. XLR8 arrived at the scene where Animo was piloting a mechanical squid and ensnared the host of the convention. “Let her go Dr. Mechanimal!” XLR8 quipped. “Who are-- That symbol! So, that watch can turn you into any creatures. Mind if I take it!?” Animo commands the squid to ensnare XLR8 but he evade, zipped up and punched Animo off then tried to free the hostess. “Sorry about this.” XLR8 said. “But luckily I'm here!” He managed to get her free and then turned to Animo. “I’ll tell you one thing about the watch.” He said. XLR8 zoomed forward, punching Animo into the floor. “It's called the Omnitrix. And don't you forget it.” Suddenly a Mechanimal Bird pinned XLR8 down then its optic start scanning the Omnitrix symbol. XLR8 quickly vibrated himself and ripped the legs apart before it even gets 25% of data and start running around it at 500 mph then zipped back and dropped all the bolts. The bird then collapsed and got destroyed. He “No touchy!” grinned XLR8. “You may won this round but I’ll be back!” he began to run away before riding on a Mechanical Mole and it burrow underground. XLR8 followed down the hole. “Not getting away that easily.” He stated. But as he ran down the tunnel, the Omnitrix began beeping. “No-no-no!” XLR8 cried. BWOOSH! He transformed back into Ryan, who fell and got dusty and smudged with dirt. Luckily, he was underneath the hole Animo had dug to get to the surface. He climbed out and looked around. “Ryan, you okay?” asked Melody as she held out a hand. “I’m fine. But Anibot got away.” said Ryan as he took her hand and get up. “Think we’ll see him again?” asked Melody. “I betcha he’ll come back for the watch, since he saw me transformed.” said Ryan. “Ryan! What did you do?!” asked Charles. “I’m innocent!” he defended himself. He smirked. “Let him come. I’ll kick his tin obsessed butt any day.” Category:Episodes Category:Ry-10